Sick
by Elvira Rayne
Summary: Ed's sick so Al reports in to a curious Roy Mustang. You know what they say, Curiosity killed the cat! Roy finds Ed in a terrible condition and helps him get better. The next day Roy gets sick while he's in the office and watches Ed, who is amused by the whole thing and he goes up to him and...This is a RoyEd One-shot. Complete and it is filled w fluffiness. 'Don't Like Don't Read'


**Woot-woot, another one-shot! ^-^ btw guys my one-shots are only one chapter so I would recommend not following them lol. I had a few of those on my other one-shot...well my first one anyways! Here's my second one mwuahahaha! Of course, RoyEd one-shot :D I'm listening to Linkin Park right now and my mom comes in here like 'What the hell are you listening to?' and I just grinned and turned the music down...my headphones broke and I only have $10 left D: I'm gonna use $2.50 on blank nails and $1 on nail glue. Than I'm gonna pay my friend $5 for painting them for me xD So I wont be able to afford them D: I NEED TO BABYSIT AGAIN! Ha, fat chance. I was gonna upload earlier but I didn't start writing this until 6 because the stupid and tempting television was on and I saw that one show that was made from the movie: How To Train Your Dragon, and I LOVE that movie :P I think I'm gonna start watching that show more. Oh! I had a Ling moment when I got home. The front and back door was locked so I climbed through the window! XD I think I should go ahead and start now :P I don't own FMA!**

Roy Mustang was sitting in his desk, pretending to do paperwork when the others had gotten back from work. He picked up his pen and signed a random paper to show that he was supposedly working. He was actually waiting for Edward Elric to come crashing through his door. His reports were always humorous. Not to mention he always yelled and looked so cute when he was angry. Roy would never admit to the kid that he thought he was cute. However, the short blonde was nowhere to be found. It was already evening and Ed always gave his report around afternoon. Where was he then?

"Dang, boss. It just looks like your paperwork keeps getting bigger and bigger." Havoc observed. Roy sighed in grief.

"I know and I don't know why! I'm doing my work!" He lied. Breda rolled his eyes.

"Ha. I doubt that, you could just be sitting there." Roy shrugged.

"I think this is Hawkeye's revenge for me not doing my paperwork." Roy said, amused. There was a soft clank on the door. It sounded like metal on wood. Roy took it as a knock. "Come in." He was quite surprised when Al nervously waltzed in his office. "Alphonse?"

"Um. Brother couldn't make it today...he is...sick." Roy noted the worry in his voice.

"I see...you don't mind if I ask how he got sick?" Alphonse looked nervously at the others.

"Well...it's a long story but I kinda got pushed into a lake and Brother tried saving me so the water wouldn't wash off my blood seal." Al rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I see. How fast was the current." Al squeaked and then he sighed deeply. He rose his hand above his head and walked over to the desk.

"Okay, you got me. The current was pretty fast and Brother's injured. He told me that he could deliver the report but I made him sleep. He's been sleeping since..." Al looked at the clock tower. "Hm. Around this morning at seven." Roy frowned.

"How bad is it?"

"I told him to go to the hospital but he wouldn't listen-!"

"Alphonse."

"But then he said that he was fine, but then I saw his wounds and I told him to go and he started arguing and-"

"Alphonse!"

"I didn't want him to hurt himself so I just told him to bandage himself up but he wouldn't and he still wouldn't-"

"ALPHONSE!" Al squeaked.

"Yes?"

"I only asked how bad his injuries were. Did he write them in the report?" Al shook his head.

"No. He said that he didn't want you bugging him about going to the hospital." Roy sighed and took the report. He read thoroughly. Turns out that Ed did catch the culprit. This incident must've been after the capture.

"Sir." Hawkeye interrupted his thoughts, saluting. He looked up into her sincere eyes.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" She put her hand down.

"I think you should check-up on Edward." Roy blinked. Did Hawkeye just let him off work to visit Edward?! She gave him a glare. "Just go."

"If you say so." Al seemed to neglect this.

"Hold on, I really don't think he wants-"

"Sorry Alphonse, it doesn't matter whether he wants me to check on him or not."

"But!-"

"Stay here." Al sighed.

"Alright...just be careful when you wake him up." Al showed Roy a dent mark that was lower than his abdomen. Roy's eyes widened along with the others'. Al put his pouch back on.

"I'll take your advice." Al giggled.

"Good luck, boss." Havoc chuckled. Roy left out of the office without a second word and headed to the dorm rooms. He stopped at Ed's and knocked. He didn't hear anything. Roy mentally slapped himself. Of course he wouldn't be awake, he was sleeping! Roy turned the knob to find it unlocked. He opened the door and looked around. It wasn't much, for his liking anyways. He walked forward and saw a huge lump in the bed. Ed. Roy walked over to the bed and lightly pulled off the covers. Roy held in a gasp. Ed indeed was very injured. There were deep gashes along his skin, and some of them were still bleeding. Roy shook his head in disapproval. Ed needs to learn how to take care of himself better. Roy poked his head.

"Fullmetal..." Ed snuggled closer into the blankets. Roy felt his forehead and drew back immediately. The kid was steaming! He quickly went into the bathroom and grabbed some water and bandages. He grabbed a rag out of the cushions. Roy dipped the rag in the water and pressed gently on the wounds, making Ed unconsciously jump.

"Mmm...that hurts. Quit it." Roy chuckled but continued tapping his wounds, getting a few jumps out of him. Then he wrapped him up and poked at his cheek.

"Fullmetal~"

"Bastard~" Ed replied grudgingly back.

"Cursing. Positive sign of a healing Elric." Ed opened his eyes slowly. He grasped his head with his right arm.

"Fuck..."

"You have a pretty high fever. I understand that you don't like hospitals, Fullmetal but you could at least wrap yourself up." Ed looked at Roy, not recognizing him. When he did freaked out and ended up on the floor.

"Ow..." Ed rubbed his stomach. He felt a bandage. "I don't remember doing that." Ed said towards the bandage.

"You didn't. I had to come wrap your idiot self up because you couldn't do it yourself." Ed blushed, realizing that he was only in his boxers and a shirt and sitting on the floor in front of his commanding officer. Roy gave him an amused look. Ed sighed.

"Thanks." Roy blinked. He's never heard Ed thank him before. Ed flopped on his back and grunted. "Ugh." was his reply to a big conk on the floor. Roy walked around the bed.

"You okay?"

"No."

"..." Roy stared at his weak subordinate. Ed sat up and clutched the wall. He stood up, wobbling.

"Whoa." Ed blushed, embarrassed that he could barely stand. He hated showing other his weakness. Roy walked over. He put his hand around Ed's waist, making Ed blush, and helped him walk. Ed grit his teeth as Roy set him on the bed.

"You know, everyone's like this at some point." Roy tried comforting him. Ed narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you here?"

"To check on you. Alphonse delivered your report and let it slip." Ed 'tched' him.

"Why are you checking on me. Couldn't Al do that himself?"

"He could've." Roy sighed. "Ed, I do care for you." Ed's ears perked up, hearing his name.

"I know..." They stood there in awkward silence. "Sorry..." Roy smiled a real smile.

"It's okay." Roy ruffled Ed's hair and was about to leave...

"Hold on a minute..." Roy turned around.

"What's up?" Ed blushed.

"Can you...stay?" Roy blinked for the third time today. "I mean...I don't want Al to see me like this...and I..." Ed sighed. "I don't want to be alone." Ed looked away. Of all the people why would Ed choose him? He saw how much Ed was blushing and a light bulb went off in his head. Roy walked over to Ed's bedside and sat beside him. He took Ed's chin and lifted it up towards his face while Ed stared into his eyes, innocently. Roy got closer and pressed their lips together. Ed didn't pull away, heart hammering through his ribcage. He slowly lifted his arms and placed them around Roy's neck to try and deepen the kiss. Roy smirked, noticing that this must've been Ed's first kiss, but said nothing. They soon released for air and Ed looked away. "S-sorry I um..." Roy hugged Ed close to him.

"Why are you apologizing? I'm the one that kissed you." Ed smirked.

"I know." Ed hugged him back and sighed happily. For the rest of the day, Roy was running around helping Ed get into bed and out. Cooking him breakfast. (with a smug tone Ed said 'Oh wow the famous Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist, and Womanizer of Central, is cooking me food.' his reply he got was a brief peck on the lips, making him blush, and a hair ruffle with food.) Ed thought devilishly. _He's gonna be sick tomorrow. _

* * *

Roy sneezed into a napkin and rubbed his red nose. He heard a chuckle from the other side of the room. Roy glared at the suspect.

"Looks like the great Roy Mustang has another weakness!"

"You're the one who gave it to me!"

"Your fault though." Roy walked up to the couch behind Ed.

"And how is this my fault?"

"You were the one who kept kissing me and getting near me-mmhmm!" Roy kissed Ed again and licked Ed's bottom lip for entrance. Ed was a little shocked, he gasped and Roy took that as a yes and kissed him deeply. Roy smirked and pulled back.

"Ha! Now you're gonna be sick!" Roy yelled childishly and ran back to his desk for protection. Riza came in just as Ed ran at Roy full force. Riza caught Ed by his collar.

"But Hawkeye he-! UGH YOU ARE SO DEAD MUSTANG!" Riza was surprised that Ed didn't call him a Bastard but shrugged it off. The next day the pair were both blowing their noses and coughing.

"Jeez its like you two spread your germs to each other!" Fuery commented as Ed sneezed. Roy smirked, and Ed blushed, which isn't something that Edward Elric does. Fuery was creeped out and Havoc got curious.

"Okay...what happened?"

**How is it? Please Review ^-^ This is a one-shot so it's already complete. Okay now time to shank me with a fish for not updating my stories. ~Runs like Hell~**


End file.
